1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for interactive audience participation at a live entertainment event at a live event venue; and more particularly, to a system and method by which participants place wagers related to the live entertainment event in response to queries using wireless interactive devices, the wagers are processed and results are announced, thereby enhancing the participants' experience and enjoyment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Legalized gaming events, which are typically only available at certain event venues such as casinos, horse tracks, and off track betting locations, have become a very popular form of entertainment. Some people known as “professional gamblers” have even chosen to pursue such gaming events as a source of supplemental or primary income.
Millions of people attend their favorite local gaming event venue, choosing among gaming events such as blackjack, poker, roulette, slots, horse racing, sports wagering, and many others. Besides the traditional types of sporting events, such as baseball, basketball, football, and golf, many television networks now also broadcast gaming events, such as Texas Hold 'Em Poker and Blackjack. For example, the ESPN® Network now broadcasts the World Series of Poker® tournaments. Other television networks broadcast horse racing. Rather than merely watching sporting or gaming events on television, fans and/or amateur gamblers are willing to place a wager on the outcome of the gaming event for the excitement and thrill that comes with taking a monetary risk with the potential for a reward.
Audience reaction to a live entertainment event at a live entertainment event venue is generally gauged informally on crowd volume. At certain events, limited amounts of information are shared with participants using large screen displays such as those available from Sony Corporation under the trademark JUMBOTRON®. However, the opportunities for placing a wager from a wireless interactive device in order to participate in the live entertainment event at an event venue are non-existent.
One example of a venue that would benefit from enhanced participation by wagering via a wireless interactive device is a casino. The gaming events at most casinos are typically available twenty-four hours a day, and participants ordinarily spend most of their time sitting in a seat and playing one of the gaming events. When going to the concession stand or restrooms, the participant misses part of the gaming event. Further, the participant is limited by the amount of open seating at their game of choice and/or by the overall size of the event venue, especially during peak operating hours. Participants also desire the ability to participate in gaming events while roaming about the event venue. For example, the participant at a casino desires to place wagers while also sun tanning at the casino pool, waiting in line at the “all you can eat” buffet, or relaxing at the casino lounge. Participants also desire to express opinions concerning facilities, sponsors, players, management and concessions at the event venue. Being able to voice an opinion, and comparing the opinion to that of other participants, would enhance the overall experience. Also, this kind of information can be useful to event venue management by helping to determine the kind of services that participants desire.
It is also noted that participants commuting to and/or from event venues do not have ready access to desirable information such as sports related information and other information such as traffic and weather reports.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method and system that provides interaction that heightens the enjoyment experienced by participants at a live entertainment event.